Alice the Queen
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: a English writing task i got a B so read and review copyright to owners


Fractured Fairy tale

_Chapter 1_

Alice was a bright young teenager with long strawberry blonde hair that came down to shoulders. She often kept it tied back in a simple ponytail to keep the hair out of her eyes. Around her neck, she wore a simple gold necklace with a small ruby heart about the size of a thumbnail that hung down to just above her breasts. It was the only thing Alice had ever received from her mother her. On her thirteenth birthday, her Father handed the necklace to her saying in a sorrowful tone

"Your Mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough to understand"

Her mother had died when Alice was very young so her Mother's death didn't bother her very much she often asker her father what Mum had been like and her father would sigh and tell Alice

"Your Mother was a fine Women and you'll be just like her when you grow up"

Alice didn't like hearing that considering she didn't even know her mother let alone what she was like at Alice's age. Was she kind, smart, funny or was she a, cruel, wicked women? No Alice decided her Mother was a wonderful woman everyone told her so anyway.

She had made up her mind to go for a walk after reading her favorite novel The Wind in the Willows. So telling her Father she was going for a walk in the Forest and laughing as he told her to watch out for Rabbits as they could lead her off the path.

And that was why she found herself walking along the path singing the Lullaby her Mother used to sing to her when she was little. She didn't remember the words but the tune was fresh in her mind it was as through someone had branded the tune in her head it was about a Mocking Bird it was a sad and haunting tune that made Alice want to cry.

Suddenly a White Rabbit flew past her at tremendous speed. That is curious Alice thought she wondered that a rabbit could be going to such a pace. Alice was a wild child when other girls were playing with Dolls Alice was studding her Father's books on the inner workings of the world.

"Ah hello Mistress Alice how are we today?"

Alice spun around seeking the source of the deep velvet voice that appeared to come from behind her. Standing behind her was an ash grey Wolf with amber eyes and a knowing look The Wolf came up to just above her knee Alice guessed. Alice took a moment to think about the impossible thing that had smacked her in face so to speak. Wolves were quite common in the wooded area that Alice called home. However 'talking' wolves that was another matter altogether.

"Did you just speak now Mister Wolf?" Alice queried

"Please Mistress Alice call me Zoltan" the Wolf replied with a practiced ease

Alice wondered why the Wolf or Zoltan had called her Mistress. It was strange enough that she was talking to a Wolf let alone calling him by his name.

"You're not going mad Mistress however time is of importance" Zoltan seemed to read her mind

"But you just spoke and that's impossible" Alice was confused

"Only if you believe it is impossible Mistress" Zoltan's voice was gentle almost like her Father when she had bad dreams. He would come into the room and speak in soothing tone

"It's alright it's only a bad dream it's over now" he would sooth her and that would be that.

"Well if I'm dreaming I might was well make it an exciting dream," said aloud

Zoltan chuckled as though Alice had said something amusing.

"If you would follow me young Mistress"

Zoltan turned and ran along the forest floor with the ease of a wolf. For once Alice was glad of her T-shirt Jeans and her beloved Runners she sprinted after Zoltan and kept pace with the wolf easily.

Zoltan stopped just outside of a large Oak tree Alice stopped next to Zoltan and caught her breath Zoltan tapped three times on the trunk. A door shaped chunk of tree swung inward and Alice stopped on the threshold of the Tree Door and thought about what her Father might say Zoltan interrupted her thought train however.

"Mistress please we don't have a lot of time The Queen is waiting"

Alice nodded and stepped forward and fell only instead of going down however Alice found herself flying upwards. Zoltan was nowhere in sight the Wolf had disappeared as soon as she had 'fallen' Alice's flight was short lived as she landed.

She had landed in an imposing throne room and whoever had had it decorated had a fancy for hearts. Hearts covered every surface the walls, the rug that had broken her fall. Even the celling had a large heart painted in the middle of it.

The throne was what caught Alice's eye it was vast majestic and made in entirely out rubies it reminded Alice of a Lighthouse the way the sunlight coming in from the double windows just to her left made the throne sparkle.

Alice approached the Throne and noticed for the first time women who could only be the Queen herself. She sat on her throne with an air of someone who knew she was in charge and no one could tell her otherwise.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my throne room?"

Alice took a good look at the Queen and wondered why she looked familiar. The Queen had long bright red Hair that was tied back into a bun and wore a long flowing robe that sparkled when the light caught the rubies woven into the fabric. On her head, she wore a crown that was made of silver and embedded with rubies.

"Speak child or I shall chop off your head" the Queen was growing impatient

"My name is Alice a Wolf named Zoltan lead me here" Alice answered timidly

"You remind me of my long lost Daughter Alice but your much to old" the Queen spoke sadly

"Well your majesty you remind me of someone I knew" Alice replied somewhat annoyed at being dismissed so early after only just arriving

"Alice I wonder why that sounds familiar to me" the Queen mused ignoring Alice completely minutes pass and Alice began to worry to Queen would indeed behead her after more minutes the Queen suddenly sat bolt upright

"Show me that necklace your wearing quickly child"

Alice obeyed and showed the Queen her necklace which shone as the sunlight hit its surface

A look of recognition lit up the Queen's face as let out a joyfully cry

"Alice my darling Alice has returned to me after all these years" this gave young Alice quite a fright as she leaped back to avoid being knocked over by the Queen running out the Throne room door shrinking at the top her lungs

"Alice has returned my Daughter has returned!"

It took some time before the all the hubbub died down everyone had rushed to meet Alice. Alice found it a little overwhelming all the shaking hands of people and animals that walked like people.

Then finally Alice's mother suggested they retired to the Queen's private lounge room were the two could talk free from any interruption.

"So my dear you must have so many questions" Alice's mother smiled kindly at her daughter

"Yes I do I mean how did you get here? Dad will be so worried about me"

Alice for the first time since going up the tree stump thought of how late it was and how much her father would miss her at dinner.

"Oh my dear sweet Alice there is so much to tell where to start?"

Alice thought for a bit then asked

"Your name I guess dad never told me your name"

"Yes Henry would be like that I suppose my name is Mirana"

"Okay um what are doing here and how did you become Queen?" Alice asked

"That is a long sad story but the short version is that you and I both died. Now before you go screaming just listen. When you went up the tree trunk, you left your mortal body behind you made a choice by following Zoltan. Now I know how upsetting this must be however its better than being dead" the Queen looked crestfallen and ready to cry

"But why would you bring me here?" Alice was in a state of shock

"Because those who die have a choice: die and fade out of existence or draw breath again in Wonderland" the Queen replied

"What about father you…" Alice let out a nasty curse her father had used only once when her mother had died,

"He will be here shortly I think and I did deserve to be called that" the Queen didn't show a hint of anger at Alice's rage

"So you kill him too?"

"The choice is his"

So Alice and the Queen waited for what was to be the most painful family reunion

_Ever_

_Chapter 2_

Alice and Mirana waited for what seemed to Alice hours before her Father appeared led by Zoltan

"Alice!" her father exclaimed and ran to embrace his daughter Mirana just sat and waited

"Hello Mirana it's been a while" Henry's voice dropped to a dangerous cold tone as he noticed his wife.

"Henry Darling it's been too long" Mirana remained cheerful as though ignoring the danger.

"Father how are you?" Alice tried her best to defuse the situation that was rising.

"I'm fine Alice I was hoping your Mother might explain some things though"

"I will explain whatever you wish me to explain" Mirana kept her tone level, calm a diplomat to the end.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere in private?"

Henry from years spent reading novels about people being overheard in Throne rooms and starting Wars wasn't about let just anyone hear what he had to say. He had to keep Alice in the Dark at least for now until she understood a little more about her bloodline.

"but of course" Mirana lead the way to a small room that both Henry and Alice had failed to notice it seemed to blend in with the walls making the door itself Camouflage quite well into the background.

"Alice wait here while your Mother and I talk we won't be long," Henry instructed. Alice nodded dutifully and sat on the Ruby red Throne after all how long could they possibly be?

Two hours later and still nothing Alice began to wonder if her parents had killed each other she wouldn't put it past them from the way her father looked at her Mother with nothing but anger and distaste.

Alice briefly wondered if her Mother and Father had an argument before Mothers death Alice had been very little then about 6 years old and remembered little as is often the way with people.

With a bang, the Throne Room doors crashed opened giving Alice quite a fright she sat up and did her best to look as royal as possible. She hoped whatever it was wasn't as bad as it seemed. Two white Rabbits ran in and looked fearfully about as thought the shadows themselves would jump out and attack them.

"where is the Queen?" one of them spoke in a squeaky high pitched voice the Rabbit who spoke wore a blue jacket and wore black boots.

"or did you kill her?" the other Rabbit who wore an army style uniform and had a vast amount of medals and badges that Alice couldn't guess what he had received them for. He also spoke in the same squeaky pitch as the first rabbit.

"My dear Rabbits I assure you I did not for I am….Queen Alice" Alice fancied the idea of being a Queen how hard could it be after all.

"So the Queen has abdicated has she?" the Army rabbit snarled Alice felt a little intimated. Thinking fast she said in what she hoped was a Queenly tone.

"My mother has left with my father for a holiday and left me in charge I hope you don't disagree with her…" Alice trailed off hoping to scare the rabbits into believing she was supposed to be here. Thankfuly it worked.

"Well your majesty of course we don't disagree with your Mothers judgement isn't that right Peter" here the Army Rabbit elbowed Peter who Alice noticed had a nametag, which read General Mathew.

"Oh right yes sir….ma'am oh bother" Peter upon being elbowed jumped and stuttered out half a dozen things before Alice held up a hand for silence.

"What is the reason for you coming here" Alice did her best to remain calm it couldn't be that bad really probably just a trial for an annoying thief or something.

"The Dog people of the mountains have declared War on us"

Alice took a moment to get her bearings she wanted to run and get her mother she wanted to scream, cry anything but all she said was:

"What is our best course of action General?" Alice amazed herself when she said that. Mathew was even more surprised he had expected the young Queen to be quite out of her depth.

"Well we have two options: one we marry you off to their prince so they can no long wage War on us" Alice shot him a glare that made it clear she would not be marrying any Dog Prince anytime soon.

"Or we could send in the Red Guards" General Mathew said quickly praying the Queen wouldn't behead him

"And who are the Red Guards my Mother left in quite a hurry and I wasn't aware of the Red Guards?" Alice lied easily though she felt a little bad about deceiving the General but she knew that she couldn't stand the embarrassment of running to fetch her Mother.

"The Red Guards are the most brutal people in all the kingdom they kill, murder and are loyal to the Queen" Peter spoke quickly so Mathews repeated the answer for Alice who was at a loss to know what to do.

"Perhaps I could meet the Dog King and see what's to be done" Alice asked praying the Queen would rush in and fix this terrible mess. Sadly, no help came and only the General answered her prayer s.

"the King may come here I shall see" General Mathew was worried the young Queen didn't know what she was in for poor girl it wasn't his place to question though he had to uphold his duty to the Queen. She would learn that soon enough Mathew was sure of that.

So it was that a few hours later the call of trumpets sounded and a squad of soldiers approached surrounding the King and the Prince. Alice wanted to grab her Mother out of whatever corner she was hiding in and order her to do something. This was imposable as the King and Prince walked through the heavy oak doors of the Throne Room.

The King was tall imposingly so a tall border collie and wore a tiara like crown he wore a suit of royal blue and his footsteps clicked with every step. His son a border collie with lavender markings around his eyes matched him in every aspect even matching his Fathers height and suit.

The King and Prince sat down and eyed Alice with a look of disgust

"A Human Queen I will never understand it" the King complained the Prince looked uncomfortable at the hate in his Fathers voice.

"My names Cam pleased to meet you your Majesty," the young Prince said politely and Alice was blown away by how handsome he was. But there was a time and place and this wasn't it.

_A few hours later_

Mirana looked worried as the Dog King and Prince left and Alice saw them off with a happy wave. Mirana didn't know whether to cry or laugh. She and Henry had been so caught up in a heated debated about Alice's future that by the time they had got out of the Secret Room after the door jamming shut the last thing Mirana saw was the Dog Prince's happy grin as he departed the castle.

"Alice what have you done?" Alice's parents both cried as Alice ran up to meet them her hair lopsided and flying all over the place.

"Mother Father I have good news…I am getting married"

Mirana hit the floor the same time Alice held out her Engagement Ring a simple gold ring with a ruby embedded in the middle.


End file.
